


Meaningful Day

by Rukazaya



Series: Dino x Hibari 24 Hours [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 hours, round the clock~ What Dino does on his birthday~~ Starting with midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningful Day

# [Fanfic] Katekyo Hitman Reborn! D18 : Meaningful Day

 

  
  
Story: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:** Meaningful Day  
 **Pairing:**  Dino centric, slight D18 (Dino x Hibari) + Romario + Calvallone Familigia   
 **Rating:** G   
 **Credits:**  [](http://raenef-mignon.livejournal.com/profile) **raenef_mignon**  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Warning:**  None  
 **Summary:**  24 hours, round the clock~ What Dino does on his birthday~~ Starting with midnight.

* * *

 

**  
February 4th**

 

 

**0:00am.**  
Dino’s birthday started on February 4th midnight. He is still busy finalizing the last minute details of his grand birthday party. He actually would like to have a small, quiet one, with just a few people he liked. Unfortunately for the mafia boss of Cavallone, those days are gone now that his father has died.

Dino hasn’t had much sleep for several weeks, as he made sure all the guests had arrived the day before and are properly accommodated at his villa. Few guests arrive late but overall, everything is going on smoothly.

A birthday party normally lasts a week. And though his birthday began just a minute ago, it’s already their 3rd day into the week long party.

  
**1:00am**  
Dino is still talking over the last minute changes with Romario.

  
**2:00am**  
Dino walks around the entire villa, to make sure all the party rooms are prepared exactly for all the guests to enjoy. He personally helped clean up, in order to help his servants and maids, though they are fervent that Master Cavallone should just go get some rest. But because Dino has no problem bending down to help carry a mop or wipe the tables, all his subordinates respect and love him.

  
**2:45am**  
Dino nods off to sleep for a few minutes.

  
**3:15am**  
Dino wakes up from his nap, and quickly does the rest of the chores. The kitchen starts to wake up to prepare for the day’s feast.

  
**4:20am**  
Dino finally goes to bed. It’s now up to Romario and everyone else to prepare for the party.

  
**4:40am**  
Romario takes his nap.

  
**7:00am**  
Alarm rings, Dino tries to stop the alarm, falls off his bed, head first.

  
**7:15am**  
Romario comes in to wake his boss, to see him on the floor, slightly unconscious.

  
**7:30am**  
With a light groan, Dino finally gets up, shaves, washes his face and brushes his teeth. He takes a quick hot, steamy shower in order to wake up. It’s nice to feel the water drip down his hair.

His servants help him get dressed. Romario had already picked out his wear for the day. Romario helps his boss with the cuffs and the ties. Dino’s hairstylist is ready and styles him perfectly. This gives Dino a bit of time to close his still red eyes and rest them. It takes Dino a while to make sure he’s wearing everything, from clothes, shoes, cuffing, cologne, handkerchief etc, etc.

  
**9:30am**  
Finally finished with everything, Dino appears at the morning room for breakfast. He gets a full report that all his guests are properly furnished with all their needs. He also receives few reports of complaints, which Romario says he’ll take care of. Dino has a light breakfast: freshly baked bread with warm soup, a bit of salad and olives along with a handful of raisins. 

  
**9:50am**  
Dino goes around visiting all his guests one by one. Now they have slowly gathered around the second wing. A few of them are still drunk from last night. Dino notices that they have already begun to party without him, which is expected.

  
**10:15am**  
Dino maintains his respectable seriousness along with light amiable chats with all his guests. He makes sure that all his ties are strong within his family along with his partner families. He makes sure to flatter the ladies, and talk light economy, politics and business with the men. It had taken Dino many years for them to take him seriously; it is time that he returns them the favor by proving his worth.

  
**11:30am**  
Dino excuses himself from the guests as he goes to the main dining hall to make sure everything is ready. The kitchen is in chaos as they try to finish their preparations.

  
**12:10pm**  
The lunch is 10 minutes late, but everyone gathers around. A few elders are grumbling that back in their old days, no family’s boss was late in preparing for food, but Dino just smiles and makes sure that they are served first, along with the finest wine in the house. Rounds of congratulations and tosses are given, several speeches are said, and everything goes well.

  
**2:15pm**  
One by one, everyone leaves to prepare for their second round of party. The women leave for their tea break. They mention how it’s unfortunate Cavallone did not have a woman yet who would be in charge of this section of the party, or how the party would have went much more smoother with an extra support. Dino once again laughs it off and says he’ll take his time finding one.

  
**2:30pm**  
While the women leave for their tea party, the men meet for their smoke break. The topic is once again, Dino’s growing older every day, and he certainly needs a wife. The fact that he has several one time flings, and dates did not sit well with all the elders. After a good amount of listening to their advices, the topic moves once again from weather, to politics, to economy and then back to business.

  
**4:05pm**  
One by one, everyone gets ready to dress up for the dinner party and the main event. The orchestra arrives a bit late, but they get in position in time.

  
**6:15pm**  
Unfortunately, dinner starts 15 minutes late at the dinning hall, and one of the guest’s child broke a $60,000 vase, but other than those incidents, everything else seem to go smoothly so far. Dino’s more worried that he’s running out of many ways to describe the weather these days. As for food, Dino had made sure that he had everything from the ocean, to sky to earth. And he had specifically prepared special dishes to accommodate the guests with specific allergies along with their favorite dishes.

  
**8:00pm**  
The dinner is finished and the cocktail party starts in the main events hall. Dino made sure that the securities are tighter in case of inevitable fights and possible assassination attempts. Dino once again must make sure he favors no one as he goes around for amiable chats with his guests. Several family suggests their own daughters, sisters, and niece as a potential candidate for Dino’s partner. Dino kindly takes in all the suggestions but never promises. Dino also made sure that he does dance with all the eligible ladies along with many matrons. To the ladies, he’s gallant, to the matrons, he’s a gentleman.

  
**10:40pm**  
As expected several fights break out. It is from the two families who are squabbling over financial issues. Dino breaks their fight and lightly suggests that they had one drink too many, perhaps they should return to their rooms. Another fight is over one of the ladies who had flirted with one of the men, and another jealous suitor challenged a duel.

Overall it wasn’t too much of an eventful party and Dino is happy that there is no assassination attempts on this birthday party. He had several others with them and they are never fun.

  
**11:35pm**  
Dino finally excuses himself. Though the party will continue on throughout the night, he himself is just a bit too exhausted. Supported by Romario’s shoulder, Dino finally reaches his own living quarters and plops on his bed. Tired, he pulls his tie loose.

He should finish making a list of all the guests who did not come to the party so he can send them gifts. He should make sure that at least Tsuna's and Reborn's gifts goes out tonight considering he's pretty sure they wouldn't be able to come to Italy. He should open all those greetings and letters he has received and start writing a proper responses for them.

He should take a shower and he should get into his sleeping wears, because he has another full day ahead of him, but Dino simply did not care anymore and wishes that he never had a birthday.

He hears a light buzz on the table and realizes that he had left his cell phone behind the entire day. He reaches for it and sees that he has a missed call from Japan.

Dino immediately gets up and listens to the voice messages.

Dino smiles as he hears a familiar voice speak in Japanese, “If you miss my call again, I’ll bite you to death.”

He quickly redials. After 3 rings, he hears someone pick up the phone.

“Ah Kyoya! You…” Dino starts but is quickly cut off.

“Do you know what time it is? It’s 7:30am in the morning. Don’t call me at such hours.” And Hibari hangs up on him.

Dino smiles anyway and is glad that he had a day special enough for someone like Hibari to remember to give a call. Though Hibari was pissed that he couldn't connect with Dino even though he went through the trouble of calling the Italian a long distance call, and even though later, Dino will be scolded later with threats by Hibari, that one short phone call was all Dino needed as he immediately felt all the stress being lifted from his shoulders as he went to sleep.

Yes, it was a good thing to have a birthday after all.


End file.
